Tantalizing Love: First Night
by Enavi
Summary: When Laito and Yui are trapped in a wardrobe, they find Ayato thrusting himself into his latest prey. However, things heat up for both parties. Can Laito and Yui suppress their moans as they watch these events unfold? Smut, lemons, erotic mature scenes, LaitoxYui, light AyatoxYui, more chapters to come.


Diabolik Lovers

Tantalizing Love: First Night

"You're all excited now, aren't you bitch-chan?" Laito whispered seductively into the blonde girl's ear, licking and sucking on her ear lobe, "What a naughty girl."

She couldn't resist his touch nor could she protest, his hand covering her mouth, which moaned silently. Inside, she didn't know whether she was moaning out of protest or because of the feeling of Laito's free hand slithering its way up her skirt.

"If we do it like this, and you keep quiet, I promise I'll repay you by copying what they're doing right now to you... just for you, my little bitch-chan."

The blonde girl's eyes darted through the crack of the wardrobe the two of them were hiding inside of. On the other side was one of the mansion's many bedrooms. And by some ill will or fate or chance, they found themselves in this situation: On the bed, panting and groaning was Ayato and his most recent prey: a brunette young woman about their age.

Her face turning red, the blonde girl looked away, embarrassed, but Laito took her chin forcefully and turned it back, "I want you to watch, I want you to remember this," he whispered with his fangs against her neck, "I'm going to fuck you while you watch them fuck on the bed. I want to hear you attempt to suppress your screaming. They'll never know…" At that moment, Laito tore off her panties with a tearing sound that wasn't loud enough for the two on the bed to hear and began circling the girl's clitoris. "Already wet and wanting, my bitch-chan is so ready…"

The girl sighed a suppressed moan of pleasure. She was so sensitive and Laito's expert hands knew exactly where to go. "Keep your eyes open and watch them," he commanded, inserting a finger, making the girl bow her back. Laito lifted her skirt and groped her ass, smacking it lightly, then continued rubbing her privates in long, circular motions, not quite touching her sensitive spot again until she complied and looked through the crack in the wardrobe.

On the other side, in the bedroom, on the bed, Ayato was naked save for his boxers that cling around his ankles. He seemed far too preoccupied to bother fully taking them off.

"Scream for me, bitch!" he yelled, pounding the girl doggy-style, his cock buried deep within her. He smacked the brunette's ass hard with a loud crack and licked his lips.

"AAH! Yes, master! More!" the brunette complied.

Smirking devilishly, Ayato lifted the girl's legs effortlessly and flipped her onto her back, then placed her legs on his shoulders so her knees rested there and she could lock her ankles behind his neck. The girl mewled quietly and waited for his instructions.

"I want you to touch yourself. Do it now like no one is watching." His eyes focused on the girl's hot and flustered body, watching with predatorial animal instinct, with lust and desire protruding behind those long lashes.

The brunette complied once more, pinching her nipples and arching her back, her other hand rubbing across her inner thigh slowly going higher until it nearly reached the apex, pausing just at the entrance of her labia, which was soaked in her flowing juices.

"Continue," Ayato demanded, red eyes intense with desire.

In the wardrobe, Laito was continuing his torture of the blonde girl, who was now hot and bothered, her pussy drenching her upper thighs and Laito's hands completely. "You're so damn wet, bitch-chan," he said nibbling her neck with his sharp fangs, "I love that, I can put that to good use." With that, he wrapped his drenched hand around her and wiped it all over her ass crack, lubricating her entrance, and very slowly inserted a finger into her behind. The girl's legs were trembling and she seemed unable to make any noise, her mouth paralyzed in the shape of a muted scream, but her eyes were wide open in pleasure and continued watching the show that was unraveling in the room just outside of the wooden wardrobe doors.

The brunette girl obeyed Ayato's instruction and with a shriek of pure pleasure, began circular motions around her clitoris and inner labia, teasing at her own opening but not entering just yet. She needed to extend the pleasure and make it last. At the same time, she had to make sure Ayato was enjoying the show. She continued fondling her large breasts and moaning from the back of her throat loudly, her legs shaking as they hung on either side of Ayato's face. The trembling of her thighs turned him on so badly, he began to very slowly pump his dick as he enjoyed his private show. As the girl continued, she was beginning to reach her pinnacle, drool tracing the side of her mouth, her face flustered hot pink, and her pussy so wet it filled the room with squishing noises. Ayato's pace increased on his own now extremely rock hard and long member. He pushed it up against the girl's ass, which was now lubricated by her own fluids, and teased her at the opening with his tip. The girl's head was spinning as she yelled and begged for more.

Just then, Ayato grabbed her hand and put her soaked finger up to his mouth and licked it, then sucked it hard, over and over, all the way down to the knuckle, then two salty fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking around and around them, then in between them flicking the webbing until they were drenched in his saliva.

"Oh, master! Please! Fuck me!" the brunette screamed, stopping her self-pleasure and resting her free hand above her head.

"As you wish. I think you are quite ready, my dear," Ayato reveled.

In the wooden wardrobe, the blonde was panting with desire, her heartbeats racing.

"Having trouble breathing? Allow me to assist you," Laito jeered, then with a few pops, her button-up shirt was open, revealing her cute pink lacy bra, "Wow, not quite the pancake we thought you'd be, are you?" While sucking on her clavicle, Laito cupped one of her breasts and freed it from her bra, fondling it in his hand, then flicking and circling her nipple while continuing to rub around the entrance of her ass, then forward toward her private parts, circling her entrance there, then back again, repeating the torturous process. His tongue moistened the hallow between her neck and her shoulder as he licked her like a delicious dessert. "You're so sweet, bitch-chan, so sweet I can barely stand it," he whispered with longing, now using two fingers teasing her clitoris in an unpredictable pattern. The girl let out a loud moan, which Laito quickly suppressed with the hand that was fondling her now pointed nipple. The boy tutted and shook his head, "What did I say about keeping your voice down, bitch-chan? Now I have to punish you."

From behind her, the blonde girl heard a jingling, then a zipper, but her eyes were hypnotized by the sight she was continuing to witness through the door crack.

With a wickedly devilish grin, Ayato licked his lips and dove down in between the brunette's legs, making her involuntarily straighten her legs, heels to the ceiling. His expert tongue caressed every crevice of her intimate apex, behind her labia, under her clitoris, then flicking it teasingly and tantalizing her by licking around her vaginal opening, sending her into loud fits of pleasure-induced screams and moans. Meanwhile, Ayato only groaned in the back of his throat and sighed in a seductive hiss-like manner as his tongue drew zig-zags up and down her inner thigh while making sexy eye contact.

"Beg me for it, you slut."

"Please, master! I want you so badly! Fuck me until daybreak!"

"You want me that badly, huh? You are a little slut."

"Yes, I am, master. Only for you."

"Prove it." He commanded, kneeling before her.

Eagerly, far too eagerly, the brunette slithered her wet, wanting hands up the young man's thighs then wrapped around his delicious hips as she began by licking the tip of his long cock. What he lacked in girth, he made up in length. It throbbed as the girl continued further down, licking around his head and kneading the skin at the V of his hips. The young man moaned lowly, gutturally, the voice resonating in the sexiest way, making the girl continue on more fervently, swallowing him whole, able to deep throat his considerable length until her pace was ball-smacking, hair-tangling, lip-smacking, ass-grabbing, teeth-clenching, hip-thrusting, toe-pointingly good.

"That's my little slut. Make daddy come," Ayato teased in a raspy, sexy low voice.

At the same time, in the wardrobe, it was also heating up. The blonde now had her button-down shirt completely undone around her elbows, both of her breasts exposed with hardened, pink nipples, her arms wrapped around Laito's neck, her fingers tangled in his long hair. His fangs were leaving love bites here and there around her clavicle, neck, and exposed shoulders. His pants were on the floor, and he didn't make a habit of wearing boxers at all. His hands were on her hips, his thumbs tucked into the waist band of her plaid skirt. Occasionally, he'd explore her smooth belly and fondle one of her cute breasts and lightly twist one of her nipples, sending shivers racing down her thighs.

"Oh, bitch-chan, I just can't stand it anymore. I can't help it, you're so delicious," Laito half-moaned, half-sighed against her neck. With that, he finally dove his fangs into her porcelain skin and punctured into her neck, drunk off of the taste of her hot, pumping blood that was filled with literal erotic flavors. It was nearly enough to send him overboard. "More, I need more," he moaned, licking her face.

Before the girl knew it, Laito pushed his cock deep inside her wet pussy, slithering in without any resistance. "Oh God, it's perfect! It's tight but it's so wet that I just sliver in," Laito whispered, pure pleasure lining his voice, "I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to take you now, my bitch-chan." And he strengthened his hold around her hips and began a hard, quick pace, arching his back for the perfect angle that made both of them moan uncontrollably, uncaring for the two on the bed just on the other side of the wardrobe. The blonde was so wet, every movement brought squishing, ball-slapping sounds. Laito slapped her ass hard and she yelped in response.

On the bed, Ayato turned his head towards the wardrobe, "It seems we have an audience."

"Oh dear," the brunette quivered shyly.

Ayato turned back to her with his signature devilish smirk and crawled on top of her, "Let's really give them a show, then." He lifted the brunette's leg above his shoulder once more, caressing down her thigh, inserting his thumb along the way, then proceeded to fuck her brains out. It shook the entire frame of the bed, making the brunette scream at the top of her lungs—Ayato knew she was a screamer, he loved the screamers. He sucked hard on her nipples, fondling her other large breast in circles as he increased his pace, pounding her until her nails were digging into his back.

Meanwhile, in the wardrobe, Laito pinned the blonde against the back wall of the clothes closet, both of her legs suspended around his waist as she supported her body on the clothes rack. Her moans were timed with her gasping breathes, which were timed with each thrust from Laito's sweat-lined hips, swaying back and forth smoothly, elongating their pleasure.

"Oh, bitch-chan, you have a perfect ass," he moaned, smacking it hard, making her yelp and grip the bar tighter. He slapped her ass again, and again, then slid his hand around to tease her clitoris, then made her taste the sweet liquid. The blonde licked his finger eagerly, as if sucking him off. "Oh baby, you're so close. I can feel it," he said, very, very slowly smoothing out his erection from her then tantalizingly pulling her hips towards him so he'd slide back in ever-so slowly; far too slowly.

"L-Laito-kun, please… I… I'm…"

Before she could finish, Laito pounded into her so hard that the wardrobe shook, fucking her senseless, making her tits smack against the wardrobe wall and her chest, making his balls smack against her ass. The air was hot, sticky, wet, oh so wet, panting and breathless. Before long, the blonde girl was screaming, her back arching in the air, her mouth wide open, lost in the pinnacle of her orgasm. Laito pulled the girl's hips toward him hard, grabbed one of her tits and bit down on her neck hard as kept thrusting hard, then soon came himself with a loud groaning moan, then vocal sighs as he licked the dripping blood from her neck and continued to fondle her everywhere.

"Oh, Bitch-chan, you were so delicious!"

On the bed, Ayato had just climaxed, snapping the headboard of the bed frame with his grip. As he lingered in the sensation of post-climax, he swayed his hips loosely, making the brunette girl finish as well, though he could barely care if she did or not. That was never in his plan.

Dismounting from the girl he just banged, Ayato walked over to the wardrobe with a naughty sashay that said "I know your secret" and knocked on the door of the wardrobe. "Knock knock," he said devilishly with his signature smirk, "I think we have two little stow-aways."

Without a hint of embarrassment, Laito stepped out of the wardrobe, the blonde attempting to hide behind him. "Sorry little brother, but Bitch-chan and I were having a bit of fun before you came in here. We couldn't help but hide as everything else unfolded."

"I see," Ayato replied, eyeing the blonde girl with interest, "It's nice to know you're not as flat-chested as I thought, Yui-chan." He taunted with a naughty wink. The girl gasped and tried to cover herself up. "I knew in the end you were a little slut."

"Speaking of which," Laito interjected, "Do you intend to finish your meal? It's rude to leave food on the table, Ayato."

"Ah yes," he replied, both boys directing their attention back to the brunette on the bed, who was simply lying there unsuspectingly. The two vampire boys crawled onto the bed, hypnotizing her with their sexy eyes and wicked grins, "We mustn't leave left-overs," Ayato agreed, licking his lips.

As both boys chomped down and closed in on the brunette, Yui let out a blood-curdling scream and fainted.

"Oh, she passed out, poor thing," Laito sympathized fakely.

"Leave her be," Ayato replied coldly, "We'll have some more fun with her later," he smirked then directed his attention back to his meal.


End file.
